Violet Potter: The Slaves of Lord Voldemort
by Unfaker113
Summary: Violet Lily Potter (FemHarry) has been turned into Voldemort's loyal (sex) slave. Watch what happens at Hogwarts, the Dark Lord's Manor and Ministry of Magic, as she helps Voldemort expand his group of loyal (sex) slaves. Watch as they help him in intimate ways with some of the slaves being: Amelia & Susan Bones, Fleur & Gabriel Delacour to name a few. Slow Updates! Sorry :(


**Violet Potter: The Slaves of Lord Voldemort**

This starts in the graveyard in Violet's (FemHarry's) fourth year during the TriWizard Tournament.

* * *

_Rape is the most humiliating thing that can be done to you; it's the most vulnerable that you can be. But once I realized that, I became a stronger person and faced all my fears.  
-Fiona Apple_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Violet Potter watched as the green light struck Cedric in the chest, too shocked to even do anything to defend herself. Before she could recover her wits, a spell hit her, binding her in ropes immediately.

Violet struggled but to no avail, and could only wait helplessly on the ground for the figure approach. He appeared to be carrying something in his arms. As he got closer, she recognized the person as the traitor Peter Pettigrew. She renewed her struggle against her bindings, but they were too tight, and Wormtail managed to stick her to a gravestone, and secured even more bindings around her.

Violet watched as he set up a cauldron, and added ingredients to it before dropping whatever he was carrying into the cauldron, which she realized was a baby-like person.

Peter dug up the grave next to her, and when she looked at the tombstone, saw it said, 'Tom Riddle Sr.' _'So this must be where Voldemort grew up at.' _Looking up at the manor at the top of the hill, she idly wondered if that was his house. It was then that she saw the rusted sign that said - Riddle Manor. Watching as Wormtail waved his wand over the cauldron, causing a grey dust to rise out of the grave at her feet and then fall into the cauldron. She heard him say, "_Bone of the father; unknowingly given; you will revive your son_."

She watched as the dust dropped into the cauldron, all the while thinking, _'Let it drown, please let it drown.'_

Violet waited with bated breath to see if anything would happen, and when nothing happened, came to the conclusion that either the ritual failed, or it wasn't over yet. When Peter raised the knife to his wrist when he held his hand over the cauldron, she decided that her second guess was the correct one. Peter stuttered as he said, "_Flesh of the servant; willingly given; you will revive your Master_."

Then, with a scream that caused Violet to wince in pain, Pettigrew cut off his hand allowing it to fall into the cauldron. _'Let it drown, please let the thing drown.'_

Hearing movement walking towards her, Violet looked up to see Wormtail approaching her. She mustered up her best glare, and from his recoil, it must have been pretty terrifying. Violet patted herself on the back mentally, smirking slightly, still glaring at him as he approached her. Using the same knife, he drew the blade across the vein of her elbow causing blood to appear. With a tiny vial, he collected some of it, and made his way back to the cauldron.

Pettigrew took the vial, and upturned it over the cauldron, saying; "_Blood of the enemy; forcibly taken; you will revive your foe_". He shook the blood into the cauldron, and the cauldron started to bubble and smoke. _'Let it drown, please let it die.'_

Unfortunately, Violet could see through a figure emerging from the cauldron. Lord Voldemort had risen again.

* * *

He looked like a slightly older version of the Tom Riddle that had come out of the diary in her second year, with the same black hair, handsome blue eyes, fairly tanned skin, along with upturned cheekbones and red lips, giving him the appearance of royalty. Although he was naked, she refused to look down.

He looked in her direction and smirked, before he closed his eyes. Violet felt a huge rush of magic and before her eyes, the handsome features of the Dark Lord shimmered before turning more snake-like with red eyes, slit pupils, slits for nostrils, no hair, and a pale white complexion. Having listened to Hermione rant about them, Violet knew that he had just wandlessly applied extremely powerful glamours on himself. At this show of power, to her shock and horror, she felt herself get aroused.

Lord Voldemort hissed at Pettigrew,"Robe me". The sniveling coward of a servant handed him his robe, and Voldemort wrapped it around himself, making sure the potion vials tucked into holders in the sides were still secured, and gazed at the person tied to his father's tombstone.

Smirking again at the thought of having the Girl-Who-Lived at his mercy, he looked at Peter again, and hissed," My wand, Wormtail." The sad excuse for a human, handed over Voldemort's wand to him, sniffing pathetically.

Voldemort smirked at Peter, before he pointed his wand at him. "Avada Kedavra!".

Peter Pettigrew never stood a chance as the green light sped toward him, and he dropped to the ground, dead as a doorknob. Voldemort chuckled darkly, and stepped towards Violet.

Violet had once again, felt herself have a near orgasm at Voldemort's show of power, and horror-struck, she wondered why.

Unbeknownst to her, due to Dumbledore's manipulations, her abuse at the hands of the Dursleys had caused her magic to become submissive in nature and attracted to power since all it knew was that the more power the better. And since Voldemort had the biggest magical core in the world, thereby the most power, her magic influenced her body into being attracted towards Voldemort. If Voldemort had decided to _Crucio _Wormtail, not only would she have had an orgasm, but her mind would have been completely altered by her own magic, making him his submissive slave who would do anything he asked.

Said Voldemort smirking; "Ah, would you look what the cat...sorry _rat _dragged in! The famous Girl-Who-Lived. The one who made me little more than mist, who kept me as a wraith for 13 years, _three_ years longer than necessary, are at my mercy. Now, you may be interested to know, that, before I tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, I spent ten years in Albania. And when I was in Albania, I found some very useful potions. One of these was a potion that turns the drinker into a loyal slave to whosoever has put a part of himself or herself into it after completion. A bit like the Polyjuice Potion, really. The slave will be completely loyal to the Master to the point of insanity, and will thus never betray the Master, put the Master before themselves, and do anything for their Master, including killing their own selves if the Master so orders it. They will have no thoughts, no will, no anything, except for their Master and their orders. And the best part is, that there is absolutely no cure".

Voldemort could see Violet shiver; partly in disgust but mostly in lust, as her magic reacted to his words and magic. He had of course counted on this happening. He lifted her head up, and looked into her eyes. They showed her inner war against herself, as her magic and mind fought against each other. He smirked at the signs of utter devotion, love, and lust in her eyes, as well as a dim look of defiance. He reached a hand up to his head and pulled. A tuft of hair came away, which he dropped into a transparent, crystal vial he had removed from his robe. The potion, previously colorless, immediately turned a dark black. He forced Violets mouth open, and poured the potion into her mouth. She struggled and tried to spit it out, but he clamped one hand over her mouth, while the other one he used to pinch her nose, cutting off her breathing. This gave her no choice but to swallow as her urge to breath became too much and relaxed to muscles in her throat.

After several seconds, she slumped, as the potion forced her into unconsciousness so that the potion could do the mental changing needed. Voldemort smirked. All that was left was to wait for the requisite 10 minutes for the potion to finish its job.

* * *

Voldemort looked up at hearing movement from the slump that was or _had been _Violet Potter. It had only been three minutes according to _Tempus _spell, and he watched as Violet turned to face him. Looking at her, he could see her eyes full of devotion towards him. A wave of his hand removed her robes and lingerie. so he could see if he had to use the second potion or not. It instantly became clear that he wouldn't. His eyes trailed over her body, taking in all of the details, from her petite feet, slim legs, toned stomach, dripping wet shaved pussy, her pert, C-cup teenage breasts and full, red, kissable lips that begged to be rough, green eyes shining in devotion, and smooth, silky black hair that looked perfect to pull while fucking. Pleased with her looks, the Dark Lord untied her, and apparated to his bedroom at Riddle Manor.

She immediately kneeled in front of her Master waiting for orders. Her Master smirked, and said," Get on the bed my Whore".

Whore moaned at the thought of what her Master would do to her, and got into a submissive position on all fours, presenting her ass to her Master. Voldemort chucked darkly, and waved his hand, removing his robes. Whore, who was looking back at her Master, moaned at the sight of her Master's ten-inch cock. He got on the bed, and laid back against the back of the bed. Instantly understanding what he wanted, Whore moved towards him, and took him in her wet mouth, deep-throating him while suppressing her natural gag reflex. Her Master fisted his hands in her hair, and started pushing her head down on his cock roughly, not even giving her time to breathe.

Whore moaned at the roughness, causing Voldemort to moan from the vibrations it sent through his dick all the way to his balls, and the skill with which she was deep throating his cock. Sucking every time as he pushed her head down, swirling her tongue around, and then licking the vein on the bottom side of his cock, Whore got him to blow his load into her mouth. Cum dripped from the corners of it.

Voldemort took his cock out of her mouth, causing her to whimper at the loss, while getting even wetter as she knew what was coming up next. Moving behind her, Voldemort debated on whether to fuck her ass first or her dripping wet pussy.

When Whore wriggled her ass at him, he made his decision. Positioning his cock, he slammed it roughly into her ass, causing her to whimper in pleasure ignoring the pain, turning him on even more. He pounded into her ass, hissing with pleasure while Whore moaned loudly. The heat and tightness of her virgin ass had him blowing his considerable load into her, and when he popped his dick out, cum began leaking from her ass. He repositioned his dick at her pussy lips, and once again entered roughly, smashing through her hymen. Once again, Whore didn't scream in pain, only pleasure, and Voldemort pounded into her well-lubricated pussy.

Whore came before him came, and after he did, Voldemort ordered; "You will not cum again until I tell you to or else you will be punished."

Whore whimpered, turned on by the order. Her Master kept pounding into her pussy, and quickly came again. Popping out of her, he watched as his cum mixed with her wetness as it poured out of her pussy, no matter how much her willing womb tried to stop any cum from leaking. Knowing that he was almost done, Voldemort squeezed her tits hard, causing her to gasp in pain, while he bit down on her clit. Her legs trembled but she didn't cum. She was close though. He grabbed her hair again, and forced her head down onto his dick, blowing his load onto her face when he was done. Whore's face was quickly covered with his cum, and she moaned loudly as she came.

Her Master frowned and slapped her ass hard. She whimpered. "I told you not to come until I allowed you to or else you would be punished." Whore trembled. "Whore is sorry Master. Please don't disown her". Her Master glared at her. "I won't disown you but I _will _punish you". Whore whimpered again, but nodded submissively, knowing that her Master knew best.

Voldemort allowed Whore time to get her breath, before he dragged her to the top of the bed with him. Whore faced her Master, and he could see the devotion, love, and lust in her eyes. He asked her," What is your name?"

Looking confused, Whore answered, "My name is Whore, MiLord." Voldemort smirked at her answer, delighted that the potion had worked.

"So Whore, who are you to me?" Looking delighted, Whore answered," Whore is Master's Slave."

Voldemort smirked again, and asked," Where does your loyalty lie?"

Whore looked confused again; "Whore is only loyal to you, Master. Whore will do anything for you, Master."

Voldemort said, "How would you feel if I got any more Whores?"

Whore said," Whore will be delighted with anything you do, MiLord. You own Whore."

Master chuckled at her answer again, and said, "Do you remember who you were before the potion?"

"Yes, Master. Whore was Master's mortal enemy. Whore is sorry, Master. You may do anything you wish to Whore. Whore will do anything to show loyalty to you, Master."

He said," Excellent. Now one final question, Whore," his voice hissing with excitement, "What will happen to your friends and family?"

"They will be placed at your will, Master, or be killed. Whore will help Master bend them to Master's will anyway you wish, Master."

Voldemort began laughing coldly, making Whore tremble in renewed arousal.

"Whore, you have pleased me very well tonight. You may sleep on the floor there", said Voldemort pointing at a spot on the dusty stone floor, that was far from the comforting heat of the magical fire. While Voldemort had cleaned the bed magically, he purposely hadn't cleaned the floor.

Whore looked shocked. "Master is allowing Whore to sleep in the same room?". Her Master smiled. "Yes, Whore. You were very good today. If you hadn't cum when I told you not to, I would have let you sleep at the foot of the bed. This is your punishment".

Whore's eyes however, watered. "Master is too kind to Whore. He is honoring Whore even when she has disobeyed him". Voldemort began laughing again at the sign of her utter devotion towards him, making Whore once again tremble in arousal. Her pussy began leaking.

Whore quietly got down from the bed, and walked across the dusty floor on all fours like a dog, before stretching like a cat and curling up in the fetal position on the cold, uneven stone floor, sighing at the comfortable resting place. Whore fell asleep thinking of serving her kind Master and thinking that her Master had chosen an easy punishment.

Voldemort smirked at Whore's naked sleeping form. The Girl-Who-Lived was now completely under his control and soon so would be the rest of Wizarding Britain. Maybe later, once he had accomplished his goal, he would consider the rest of the world.

Looking back at Whore, he felt something was missing. Then with a smirk he got it. With a flick of his wand (the wooden, magical one), a black dog collar appeared on her graceful neck, studded with diamonds with the words _"Whore" _written in gold cursive on it. The diamonds signified that she was the head slave. After all, many more would soon join her. Perhaps, Amelia Bones and her niece would be good additions. Bellatrix as well.

Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who etc, fell asleep fully naked on his bed, with a smirk on his face, his cock at half-mast as he thought about what he would like to do to his soon-to-be slaves.

* * *

**AN: This was inspired by "Voldemort's Pets", and I wrote it in a hurry so if you notice any errors, just PM me and let me know. Thanks.**

**~ Unfaker113.**

* * *

_Written: 011.015.2013_


End file.
